


again

by tangerinesilly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Service Top, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinesilly/pseuds/tangerinesilly
Summary: Weekends are for leisure. Weekdays are for business. This is for sport.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For all working fellas out there, have a great Monday! Gotta start the week right. Hope you’ll like this little blurb. Cheers!

“For a straight guy you like your ass played with an awful lot,” Billy smirked at Steve, currently sprawled on the bed under him.

“Shut up. Just … do the thing,” Steve huffed, eyes closed, spreading his legs a bit more to make room. Billy grabbed one of the thighs, bringing Steve’s leg over his shoulder.

Face pink, mouth in a pout, body taught and ready - Billy knew he created a monster.

They started to hang out on Thursdays. As a midweek pick-me-up. No plans or edible arrangements. No calls. Billy just shows up at noon or so. In and out. Thirty minutes tops. Steve fucks Billy to an inch of his life and then he bounces. Neat. Clean. Practical.

Weekends are for leisure. Weekdays are for business. This is for sport.

Except it was Sunday. Or a rescheduled Thursday. For some reason Steve’s folks decided to stick around for a few weeks, effectively cutting their routine short. Which resulted in shitty moods all around. It’s one thing when you don’t get any at all. And completely another, when Steve is just there, just as desperate, fifteen minutes away. Unavailable.

Steve wasn’t making it easy either. Turning his nose, being prissier than usual. Billy offered to fuck in the car, - too cold. They could try the movies - too many eyes. Forest, alley, bleachers, backrooms, he drummed - no, no, no! Billy chewed all of his nails off, nerves getting to him. Steve was no better, hands twitchy all the time, constantly dropping the receiver on the other end.

Slipping some fun pills into Mr. and Mrs. Harrington’s tea was also a no go. And Billy exploded, “Well fuck off then!” slamming the phone. Then called back, meeting Steve’s sad mumbling with “Some say graveyards are romantic.” Them both laughing because all there was left is to wait.

“I…” Steve had paused then, thinking about how to proceed, “call you, yeah?”

As promised, as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Harrington were out the door, for a new set of extra-fine silk drapes or a matching dove vase for the second floor or whatever, Steve was on the phone, chirpily announcing “They’re gone”.

Billy was there in seven minutes: speeding on every light, cutting every corner, getting chunks of townies stuck to the tires. He purposefully slowed at the gate, sauntering through it, not to seem too desperate.

Steve didn’t really notice any of that, jumping him straight away, pulling him towards his room. To suck him on the stairs and to bend over his bed. Round one done, he hastily offered to switch things up so to say. Which they never do.

So maybe Billy’s comment that he doesn’t put out properly got to him. Call it manipulation or spur of the moment, Billy was in. Or he is going to be in when he is done playing with Steve’s ass.

Unfortunately for Steve, it’s not going to be any time soon. Because that’s what Steve expects – for Billy to be brutish and fast. But it’s not a real Thursday. So the program is a bit different. Since Billy is doing this, he's going to do it properly. At his own pace. Which is agonizingly slow. Steve is going to be properly tenderized, flesh falling off the bones. Right into Billy’s mouth.

“Billy,” a bright moan colored the room, flaming “ _more_ ”. Steve grabbed Billy’s hand that warmed his thigh, pulling it towards his dick, still a bit tired, demanding to go again and again.

He was probably one of the annoying kids who rode rides until he throws up. And then some.

Billy gently threw Steve’s grabby hand off, returning to his ministrations. He adjusted the pillow underneath Steve to be directly under his ass. Then spread some lube over his hole, testing the waters. The leg on his shoulder decided to choke him, while Steve was deciding whether to take this leap of faith.

To sweeten the deal Billy dove down, giving his dick a few sucks, massaging around his hole to and fro. “Yeah?” Steve just nodded, biting at his fist.

Funny his pretty sure the guy couldn’t bend past his knees at practice. But look at the king go. Body almost folded in half, presenting like a desperate bitch. He could probably suck his own dick by this rate.

Billy screwed two fingers in, finally moving. Steve groaned trying to bear on them, greedily taking all his given. “C’mon,” came out winy. Just like Billy wanted it to.

Billy switched to mixer mode, going in circles pressing down on the downstroke. Steve was weeping, his cock was weeping. And frankly, Billy wanted to weep a little too. He missed those bitchy breathy whines.

He pressed down firmly, Steve giving a proper bloody murder scream. Thank god for his McMansion and no neighbors around. So this doesn’t have to be a creepy murder mystery, no cops, just a hot fuck. He pushed down again, fingers firm on the nub. Steve vibrated, jolting forward. Billy let up a little, causing him to fall back - boneless. And then he pressed again. Steve’s leg tremored, him screaming again, socking Billy right in the nose.

He didn’t even feel anything, all numb, except for his fingers, aware of every inch where they connected with Steve. Just kept on going: in, press down and out.

Steve didn’t notice him practicing kickboxing, too. Eyes drawn shut, mouth agape, shaking. He was ready to scream or moan, when Billy dove down, swallowing it all.

Their lips connecting sloppily and off-kilter. More rubbing than kissing. He slipped a little bit of tongue in. Steve leaned in answering in kind. “Next time I’ll french with your ass, pretty boy.”

“M’close,” Steve whispered through saliva and a little bit of blood. His eyes refocused for a second, fingers flying to Billy’s nose. “When did…” But Billy hammered in, making Steve’s eyes roll back; lose any coherent thought, except for _more_.

When Steve was gone like this, properly fucked, all mussed up, lax. Billy wanted to keep him this way all the time. To make sure of that. Save his face from the wrinkle between the brows. Smooth down his tense shoulders. Still his shaky hands. Lick away the anxious sweat. Bite at every goosebump.

And then it hit him. All the nervous interjections, meticulous planning. Steve wanted it to be special. This wasn’t a Thursday at all. “You planned for this. That’s why you…” his chest pulsed, like a bone dislodged inside, currently slashing everything in the periphery.

He gave him another finger, all smooth pressure. Steve bit his bottom lip, rocking up and down, little by little.

All he could think of was _mineminemine_. And he needed for Steve to know. Even just for now. For this Sunday thing. At this moment they clicked and they belonged to each other.

He bent down, tucking one of the many loose locks behind Steve’s ear, whispering his secrete. More like their secret now.

“I missed you,” Steve answered, pressing his cheek to Billy’s. Maybe his insides are getting grinded, too.

He sped up, hitting the spot at every thrust. Steve's mouth bowed in a perfect _o_. Why couldn’t he keep him forever like that? Every drop of sweat, blood, tears, hell, he even take snot – everything. Give him everything. All Steve had to give - it's Billy’s now.

He licked across his cheek right up to the ear. So, so sweet. Then bitter – a hint of cologne on his neck made up a soapy finish.

Steve grabbed his dick, with fast _oh’s_ , getting no air in, hips frantic. Squeezing the life out of Billy’s fingers, he came. Spurts everywhere. Billy whistled, scratching his nose, where a glob hit. There was a lot. “Been saving up, huh?”

Steve smiled up at him, all blissed out. Not a second shameful or in doubt. His giant brown eyes calm and happy. Billy squinted at that like he was too bright. “That was…” Steve bit at his lip, voice wavy, “nice.”

And Billy thought - he did that. “Nice? Nice won’t do, sweetheart.” He kissed him again, too much teeth, all hungry to taste the goodness.

His hard-on pressed into Steve’s hip “Aren’t you gonna?” he wiggled, egging Billy on. Billy shook his head, “Not now,” pressing Steve closer. “Trying to impress you,” he said honestly, an easy smile spreading over his lips.

Steve stretched, limbs sluggish “Well then.” He plopped down on his tummy. There was a sweaty stain, where he just laid. A perfect imprint of his ass and balls. A smidge of blood from Billy. Steve’s cum everywhere.

Billy decided he needed that sheet. For personal reasons.

Steve wiggled on his forearms, already eager, bringing his ass up “Again”. Yeah, this was nice.


End file.
